preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Elazar
Sarah Elazar is security chief working aboard Talos I and appears in Prey (2017). History Background Sarah Elazar was leading a military unit during the event referred to as the "Evacuation" before she became head of security on Talos I. During the event she lost several soldiers under her command, but claims the high number of civilians rescued made their sacrifices worth it. She was one of only a few people outside of the Neuromod Division and Psychotronics who knew about the Typhon. Morgan noted on their personal terminal that Elazar did not trust either of the Yu's, Alex Yu in particular. At one point Alex asked Elazar to investigate a possible secret relationship between Morgan and Mikhaila Ilyushin; she reported nothing incriminating back, and told Alex not make such requests again. Later, when Annalise Gallegos threatened to reveal the unethical research methods being used aboard Talos I, Alex discretely bypassed Elazar and ordered Maliah Fowles to spy on her. Elazar took notice when Morgan Yu began disappearing into the Neuromod Division for long stretches of time, often to reemerge acting erratic and forgetful. She had her subordinate Kevin Hague find out what was going on, and upon learning Morgan was an unwilling test subject Sarah prepared to confront Alex. However, the Typhon broke free of containment before she could put a stop to the simulation loop. Prey (2017) At the onset of the Typhon Outbreak, Elazar rounds up survivors and holds out in Cargo Bay B. When Morgan becomes trapped outside the Talos I Exterior she contacts them to suggest they use the shipping container delivery system to reenter the station through the Cargo Bay. Sarah refuses to open the door forward to Life Support until Morgan restores power to the sector and fortifies the area with some Eradicator Auto Turrets. Morgan can choose to support the survivors by meeting her demands, or simply hack the door open and turn everyone in the Cargo Bay hostile. Sarah's cabin in the Crew Quarters can be accessed with the keycard looted from her body or through an obstructed maintenance shaft in the main hall. Inside, Morgan can loot a Silenced Pistol and Shotgun from the weapons rack, and download the fabrication plan for Weapon Upgrade Kits from her computer, assuming they did not already acquire this plan in the Repair Bay of the Hardware Labs. If Elazar and her team are still alive when Walther Dahl storms the station, he will threaten their oxygen supply in an effort to lure Morgan out of hiding. After Morgan saves them Elazar takes her team to the Life Support to prevent a repeat of the situation, losing several people to Dahl's Military Operators along the way. Any survivors Morgan comes across in other areas of the station are rescued and protected by Sarah and her team. If Morgan chooses to escape Talos I using Dahl's shuttle, Elazar can be found on board as well and assures Morgan they won't have to take all the responsibility for the outbreak and the resulting crisis. After Credits Elazar appears as a Military Operator in the after-credits scene, and may comment upon Morgan's decision to help survivors at the risk of their own safety. Personality and skills Sarah is a natural born leader who works well under pressure, a longtime soldier who "has little patience for games and is deeply loyal to the officers that report to her." Survivors around Talos I often compliment her dedication, and many express they would not still be alive were it not for her quick thinking. Morgan describes Elazar as "trustworthy", though she doesn't trust Morgan. This likely stems from reservations she had about researching the Typhon, as well as the Yu's false assurances the experiments were completely safe. When Sarah greets Morgan in the Cargo Bay she is initially cold and accusatory, but if they help the survivors her disposition will turn more appreciative. Quests * Shipping and Receiving * Cargo Bay Defenses Achievements * The Gates of Hell Trivia * Elazar's real name is spelled Sarai, but her mother Americanized her name. Her name and accent suggests that she is of Israeli origin. Gallery C8MCmY7WkAQ3O94.jpg|Concept art Category:Prey (2017) Characters Category:Female Category:Military Operator Category:Operators Category:Determinate Category:Prey (2017) Allies